A Lasting Love
by juliet92490
Summary: Rin struggles to escape her abusive husband, while falling for her friend Sesshomaru, a man who knows nothing of love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own any of these characters. I'll update as often as I can. **

* * *

The noise of the diner filled the dark haired girl's ears as she walked beside her best friend and the boy she just barely knew but followed to the small diner anyway. Kagome had huffed, and even as they sat down, gave her best friend a dark look. Rin looked away from her, pretending the menu was far more interesting.

Rin looked to her side at the boy, Bankotsu. He was handsome enough she supposed, at least handsome enough for her to entertain the thought of going home with him.

Suddenly Bankotsu stood from his place on the booth next to her and walked over to a very tall, silver haired man who had walked into the diner. Rin was only seventeen but she knew a demon when she saw one. The magenta stripes on the man's hands and face were a dead give away. He wore nice clothes, business casual, but his face was as stoic and passionless as she had ever seen. He and Bankotsu appeared to exchange pleasantries before both headed back to the booth, the demon sitting beside Kagome, across from Rin, and Bankotsu reclaiming his previous seat.

"Kagome, Rin, this is Sesshomaru. We used to go to school together," Bankotsu explained.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly to both girls, but his eyes came to rest on Rin and lingered. Rin stared into the amber eyes bearing into her own.

"You have beautiful eyes," Rin said in an even tone, though inside her chest she felt on fire. She was being extremely brazen, and though she often had no problem saying what was on her mind, she really wished she had held that one back.

Bankotsu shot her a surprised glance before turning his eyes onto his old friend, waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied. He and Rin continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Kagome broke the spell that seemed to have captured them both.

"Well this has been a lot of fun but I think Rin and I should head home and let you guys catch up," she laughed nervously, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at Rin, desperately trying to convey her intentions. She would refuse to leave without Rin following right behind her.

Defeated, Rin nodded and thank Bankotsu for a good time. She told Sesshomaru it was nice to meet him, avoiding his eyes as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Kagome grabbed her hand and led her towards the door of the diner. As Rin went through the door she glanced behind her shoulder, her eyes meeting the amber orbs that were watching her go.

The spark of electricity she felt in her heart remained until she forced herself to look away and continue out the door.

...

Tears streamed down Rin's face as she waited for Sesshomaru to come pick her up at the one bedroom apartment she shared with her fiance, Naraku. She hated calling him, hated telling him what happened, but she had no one else to turn too. She knew she should call off the wedding, which remained only two weeks away. But deep down inside, she knew she wouldn't.

The buzz of a sports car could be heard in the distance and she knew Sesshomaru was nearly there. After the night they first met they had talked very briefly, at least as much as the silent demon was willing, before he decided to give his ex girlfriend Kagura another chance. Rin had understood and they remained friends.

It wasn't long after that she had met Naraku. He was charming and intelligent and had quickly swept Rin off her feet and right into his arms. It only took a few weeks for a proposal and another month or two for them to begin living together. There was no one to stop Rin. She was eighteen now. She had become an orphan long ago, and though Kagome's family had taken her in and raised her, they held no legal authority. Now the impending vows made her throat feel tight and she tried to relax it as Sesshomaru pulled up.

Sesshomaru, who was now newly single, having dumped Kagura a few weeks ago, gave Rin a concerned look as she wiped her tears away. She got into the car and they rode in silence back to Sesshomaru's house.

When they pulled up to the large mansion, Rin opened her door, wanting to speak, but finding herself unable too. Sesshomaru worked for his father at the massive company he had founded decades ago. The entire Takihashi family was rich beyond belief. Her friend's home was tasteful, something she appreciated in him. The home was three stories made of soft creamy stone with heavy walnut colored wood accenting the windows and doors. Bushes lined his sidewalk, neatly trimmed with flowers bursting in colorful assortments in front of them.

She followed Sesshomaru into his home and up the staircase to his rooms. They both ignored the green toad rushing to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru opened his wooden bedroom doors and softly guided Rin into the room, shutting the doors behind him. Turning to her, his eyes expectant, he sat down in the plush chair in front of his desk, never taking his eyes from hers.

Rin sighed, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes again. They had stayed friends but were not close. Why had she called him again? She shifted her stance to her right leg, forgetting for a moment what had occurred so recently, and winced as the weight of her body hit her thigh. Sesshomaru's watchful gaze caught her discomfort and he tilted his chin up slightly at her, silently asking her to break her quiet disposition.

Word escaped Rin and she found her throat dry. The past few hours seemed blurry and dreamlike, the pain across her back, legs, and behind the only thing anchoring her to the horrifying events that led her here. Sesshomaru sensed her struggle and remained patient.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Rin turned her back to him, pulling the edge of her stretchy yoga pants down and the bottom of her pink tank top up. She felt the air around her become tense as Sesshomaru took in the long, thick, black and purple bruises that began at her mid-back and appeared to descend down her thighs.

"He is a pathetic excuse for a demon or man," Sesshomaru bit out scathingly, looking away from the girl in disgust. He moved back to his chair and turned to his desk, shuffling papers and looking over documents for the next day's meeting.

Rin sniffled her tears back, thankful she did not have to say the story out loud. He had gotten mad, so had she, and they fought. He roared in her face, she had slapped him away,only infuriating her fiance further. He had whipped a studded belt hanging in the closet and beaten her, making screams she did not know existed burst from her throat. When the neighbor called the cops she covered for Naraku; quickly putting on a smile and insisting it was a misunderstanding. The police had urged for Naraku to sleep else where for the night, and so he did. But Rin couldn't bear to sit there alone.

Sesshomaru had not hesitated at all to come get her. She watched him, his back still to her shivering form. She walked to his bed and climbed in as a deep exhaustion overwhelmed her. Rin nestled into his king size, red satin sheets and rested her head on his pillow.

Rin awoke later, tears staining her cheeks, calling out a mumbled name. She saw a flash of white and warmth cradled her body, lulling her back to sleep. When she woke back up, the first rays of sunshine were pouring into Sesshomaru's bedroom window over his desk. Her eyes opened to find Sesshomaru's closed lids in her line of vision. She stayed still and looked over his flawless, pale face. She reached out a white hand and stroked his face softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rin crept from his embrace and slid out of his bed, top-toeing to his door. With one last look at his still form, she opened the door and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shorter than I normally do. But more of a segue into the rest of the story.**

* * *

Today was a beautiful spring day with clear blue skies and bright sunshine cascading down on the bright greenery surrounding the area. Rin looked out the window at the garden she would be saying her vows in and smiled. It was a perfect day.

Though a brief flash of memories played through her head from the previous weeks and she felt a darkness in her heart for a moment.

Naraku had apologized profusely and made a promise it would never happen again. She believed him and trusted him, and so their wedding plans moved forward.

She had spoken to Sesshomaru only briefly and it was to tell him she was fine and she was sorry for interrupting his night with her problems. He had grunted on the phone and offered no more words. A small part of her, deep in the back of her mind, played a scene of him bursting into the garden this afternoon and yelling his objections.

But that was unrealistic. He had no reason to do such a thing.

Rin took out her phone and turned to the floor length mirror before her. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, with beading running its course over the bodice of her dress and continuing down the eleven layer skirt. She fingered the silky material resting over her hips and raised her hand to the veil with tiny crystal beads on her head. It rested on her deep brown hair, which was left flowing down in soft, smooth curls down her back.

Before she knew it she was snapping a picture of herself and sending it to her Sesshomaru. His response was immediate, if not short.

_You look nice._

She replied with a quick thanks just in time for her maid of honor, Kagome to walk in with Rin's only other bridesmaid, Sango, following behind. Their short green dresses fit them nicely with the pair of silver heels Rin had picked for them to wear.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked, touching her shoulder, a look of worry in her eyes.

Rin set her phone down, giving it one last look, "Yes," she responded with a bright smile.

The three women headed down the long stair case of the fancy 1920's home she and Naraku had picked out for their ceremony and reception. Rin followed behind her friends until they reached the double doors of the reception hall, leading outside into the garden. She stopped short, tucking herself to the side of the door before anyone caught a glimpse of her.

Sango and Kagome took the arms of their escorts, two of Naraku's friends from school, and headed down the aisle. Tears welled in Rin's eyes for a moment as she thought of the steps she was about to take down the stone pathway.

She wished her father could be here. Her entire family really, but it saddened her extra to not have a father to walk her down the aisle and give her away to her future husband.

But Rin quickly tossed the melancholy thoughts aside and moved on. She stepped through the doors and towards her future husband, locking eyes with him. Naraku smiled back and met her halfway. He must have known how hard it would be for her, she thought, as she took the arm he offered her. They finished the stroll down the aisle and faced each other before the alter and their presiding judge.

The rest of the ceremony became a blur for Rin. Vows and rings were exchanged, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and everyone erupted in cheers.

Now she sat at their table, eating the delicious food she had picked out and holding Naraku's hand.

They danced.

They cut the cake.

She threw her bouquet.

He tossed her garter.

They laughed.

Rin cuddled up to her new husband later that night in their honeymoon suite feeling euphoric. She wasn't alone anymore. She had her own family now. For now it was just the two of them, but eventually kids would come along.

Everything felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

"You evil, sadistic, asshole!" Rin screamed, running down the stairs of her two story home.

She caught sight of Naraku in time to see him dart through the door leading to their two car garage. Her small dog, Chippy, yelped in his arms as if in pain.

Rin caught up to him, grabbing at his arm, her nails scratching down the skin of his forearm. Naraku turned and threw Chippy against the wall of the garage. Rin screamed in terror, and tripped over herself to get to the dog where he lay motionless on the concrete floor.

"Fucking bitch, you made me do that," he said evenly in his bass tone. He spat on her as he walked by her stock-still, crouched figure and continued back into the house.

The tears fell from Rin's closed eyes like a river, and she rested her hand on the lifeless dog. They had gotten Chippy right after their marriage two years ago. He was a gift from Naraku to say sorry for one of his usual fits of anger. Rin had loved that dog so much and she felt the hole in her heart growing each minute that passed.

She picked Chippy up and held him close to her chest. She raised her chin and looked for a shovel. She would be damned if this dog didn't get a proper burial.

For an hour, Rin struggled to dig a hole deep enough for the little dog. Finally, she felt she had dug enough and wrapped his body in a flowered sheet from the downstairs guest room. She set the wrapped dog into the hole and began shoveling the dirt back over the creature, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rin packed the dirt and set rocks and flowers stop the make shift grave until she felt satisfied. She remained by the side of the grave, silently contemplating her next move. She knew what came next.

He'd be sorry.

She'd be resolute that he wasn't.

He'd insist.

She'd let it go, for her sanity, more than anything.

The strength to fight him was not there anymore. She dug for her phone within her bra and pulled it out, ignoring the dirt that smeared across the screen.

_AIM, tonight, 11_

Sesshomaru responded immediately with an_ OK. _

It had been months since they had last spoken. If she thought hard enough on it she was sure it was probably around the time of the last very physical fight she and Naraku had. She just couldn't do this alone right now. Chippy had been her only confidant for the most part, with Sesshomaru offering his shoulder periodically as well.

Picking herself up off the ground, she left the shovel in the grass and headed back into the house and straight for the shower.

"Rin," Naraku began as he watched her walk into their bedroom.

She stayed silent, not even looking in his direction. She shut the bathroom door softly, knowing doing it too hard would set him off into another rage.

As the hot water ran over her body a few minutes later she tried to reflect on what had started the argument in the first place. What was it again? Oh yes, she hadn't set his work clothes out for him before he left for his evening shift last night. Since she was asleep, he waited until the morning to show his anger for it. Rin, being the smart ass she was, had trouble holding in her retorts of his laziness and disregard for all she did for him.

That had truly set him off.

She tried not to let him goad her into his melodramatic rages but sometimes she just couldn't help herself but to fight back. Once she accused him of being abusive but that was quickly thrown back into her face.

She was the abusive one. Not him.

He had said it to her over and over again until she finally believed it. This wasn't a normal marriage or loving relationship. But he was right, it couldn't all be one sided, could it? She had slapped him, scratched him, and shoved him away from her. Sometimes she felt such a hatred towards him, but every time, no matter what, there she was back in his arms.

She finished scrubbing her hair and rinsed it out. When she stepped out of her glass shower she nearly collided with Naraku. He stood there, giving her a sad look, holding her towel out to her.

Her hand closed around the purple towel and took it from her husband's grasp. She tried to speak but it just wasn't in her abilities to form words for him right now. Turning, she headed towards her dresser to pull on some lounge clothes.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Naraku finally going to bed to get some sleep before his next night shift.

Later that night as he went to leave, he gave her one last forlorn look before stepping into the garage with a wordless goodbye. Rin watched him shut the door gently, and with its final click she dashed upstairs to her room and opened her laptop.

How many times had they done this now?

A dozen or so maybe over the last few years she imagined.

He didn't really like AIM, and she knew it, but requested he use it anyway. Texting or calling may be too risky, she had pointed out, and he let it go after that. She could imagine him sitting behind his desk periodically checking her chattering messages while completing his work. His responses remained short and ever emotionless.

She felt excitement wash over her as she saw the green dot indicating he was already online and waiting for her. She instant messaged him and waited for his response. They spoke about their day, mainly she about her own. Rin down played the events of the day, desperately attempting to seem fine, though as she typed the words of the events her hands shook.

_I need you._

She pressed enter and watched the message appear on the screen. Being alone right now felt unbearable and she longed for someone to hold her and tell her all was well. When five minutes passed and she got no response, Rin felt a weight in the pit of her stomach.

Well, that was one way to reject her.

But when she went to turn from the screen and sulk on her bed the ding of the program alerted her to a message.

_Hold on._

She sighed. That was a terrible response to her message. Feeling rejected, she went downstairs into the kitchen to find her hidden chocolate stash, ready in case of emotional emergency. But as she reached for the pile of chocolates in the drawer, a knock came at the door.

A fear coursed through Rin's body and she felt her heart pound. She hugged the wall until she reached the windows beside the front door where she could peek out at her unwanted guest. But when she lifted the corner of the blind, her mouth dropped.

Sesshomaru stood there on her porch with a look of boredom upon his pale, smooth face.

Rin yanked the door open and stood before the demon in awe. He was so much taller than she remembered, at least a head taller than her. His silver hair whipped in the wind and his boredom quickly turned to a glare as he waited impatiently to be let inside Rin's home.

But before Rin could begin to process his presence, she simply burst into tears, throwing herself onto his chest.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's arm close around her shoulders and at last she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting all her tears out and drying her eyes, Rin invited Sesshomaru inside the house. He looked relieved to see her waterworks were over and sat down when she offered him a seat on the couch.

Now they sat in a weird silence, Sesshomaru glancing over the various pictures on her walls, and Rin twirling her hair in nervousness.

"I need a drink," she commented, and moved from her seat in the comfy chair across from Sesshomaru to go into the kitchen.

She felt sick. It had been years since she had been near another man like this, Naraku had made sure of that the entire time they were married. The awkwardness hung in the air and she desperately hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves and make conversation a more realistic possibility for her.

The vodka overtook the orange juice she had poured in her glass a little bit more than she had intended, but she was secretly grateful. Walking into the doorway of the kitchen she gave Sesshomaru a shy smile.

"Would you like anything?" she asked sweetly, the vodka burning in her stomach already.

"No, but thank you," he responded quietly.

Rin nodded and stepped back into the living room, pacing back and forth before the demon, trying to find something to say. Finally, she threw the obvious out to him.

"I'm nervous," she blurted loudly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'm not used to this," she admitted, some color coming into her cheeks. She watched Sesshomaru but his expressionless face was difficult to read. "But I'm glad you came," she offered finally, after a minute or two had passed without a response from him.

Sesshomaru simply nodded. Rin deflated a little, her liquid courage quickly fading with Sesshomaru's lack of acknowledgment. What was she expecting to come from this? If Naraku caught another man here she'd be dead for sure, especially Sesshomaru. Naraku already held disdain for Sesshomaru and the feeling certainly seemed mutual from Sesshomaru's end.

She wanted him to hug her, hold her, and reassure her. But terror gripped her heart and she couldn't even move towards him. But her mind continued to churn and she finally reached the only reasonable solution.

"Will you have an affair with me?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and even, while staring him directly in his beautiful amber eyes.

Sesshomaru's lips parted briefly, the shock readable to Rin for only a moment.

"If that is what you wish then this Sesshomaru will agree," he replied.

Rin was taken slightly aback. Was it really that simple? Just ask him to and he would? Not wanting to lose her nerve, she quickly continued the conversation as if they hadn't just made a huge, life altering decision.

"Well, okay then. But there are some things I'm curious about that I've never really thought to ask before," she started, giving him a mischievous smile. The alcohol was hitting full on now and the frantic pounding of Rin's heart was slowing.

"How old are you? I mean, I know you look to be in your late twenties, but how old are you really?" she poised to him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, as if intrigued by such a dull inquiry.

"I appear to be 28 or 29 but I am indeed much older. My true age is near 500," he answered, his eyes studying her face for a reaction.

Rin's mouth hung open a bit at his words. 500 years? Her shock turned to amazement and she stepped towards the couch to sit next to him. He eyed her warily as she stared at his face and how smooth and young the skin was. Demons were fascinating she decided. But most certainly, Sesshomaru was the most fascinating of all the demons she had encountered.

"Have you ever been married?" she questioned further.

"No."

"When was your last girlfriend?"

"I do not date."

"That's not true, you dated Kagura!" she pointed out, a little annoyed he'd forget, considering the role she played in them getting back together.

He scoffed at Kagura's name, and ignoring her comment, reiterated his previous point.

"I do not date."

"Well what if I wanted to one day?" Rin ventured.

"Do not expect such things. If you want an affair, I will do what you wish, but do not expect me to ever become involved with you in that way," he said, turning to look at her big brown eyes.

Rin tried to hide the hurt. He wouldn't want to date her? But then she remembered what this would be for her. She was still married. For now. Maybe that would change at some point, maybe not. Her mind was feverish with possibilities and the thought of her choice, it was almost dizzying. Deciding to shove the dating issue to the side for now, Rin continued.

"When is the last time you had sex?" she asked coyly.

"You are becoming brazen," Sesshomaru shot back. But he answered nonetheless, "It has been quite a long time, more than a year."

"Why?" came her next question. Rin didn't know what was wrong with her. She went from completely terrified to having word vomit.

Damn it, vodka.

Her new companion all but rolled his eyes at her question.

"I'm busy. I run a billion dollar business with my father. I do not have time for such frivolity."

"Oh," Rin sighed. "Well how will you find time for me?"

"This will not be an issue," he said,"do not concern yourself with such things, Rin."

Rin smiled. She could tell that was his way of saying he would find time for her. He was an odd man that was for sure. But Rin found herself inexplicably drawn to him. His scent was driving her crazy and she wanted to lean into his chest to get a deeper inhale of it. But she stopped herself. Even with her liquid empowerment, her nerves were almost nauseating.

"I must go," Sesshomaru said suddenly, bringing Rin from her thoughts.

"Okay," she sighed, disappointed, "I'll walk you out."

They both stood, and he held her front door open for her as she stepped through onto the sidewalk. As soon as she saw the black corvette sitting in her driveway she ran to it, fingering the hood of what she knew was a very expensive car.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "I want to go for a ride in it."

"Perhaps another night," Sesshomaru offered, leaning against the driver's side door.

Rin nodded. There was risk of her throwing up if she got into a fast car right now. The last thing she needed was to throw up in her soon to be lover's sports car.

Rin reached her hand out and placed it on his chest, hesitantly. But when his large hand covered her small one, she felt brave enough to venture forward and press her body into his, laying her head on his chest next to their hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rin listening to the steady drum of Sesshomaru's strong heartbeat. She waited for him to kiss her. A kiss to seal the deal so to speak.

Rin moved her head so she was looking up into his eyes. He stared back down, unfaltering. Finally, Rin spoke up, becoming impatient for what she needed.

"If we're going to do this, I need you to be the one to make the decision. I can't," she explained. She wanted to do this with him, but unless he helped push her there, she'd chicken out.

"Hn, so you are resting all the responsibility on this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yes," Rin answered. It was the truth and she was not ashamed of it.

Sesshomaru nodded, and keeping his hand on hers, he used the other to tilt her chin up further. He stared into her eyes a moment before pressing his lips gently to hers.

Rin felt a shock wave over come her body. But before she could respond he pulled away.

"I'll call you," he said, and got into his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

"What? That guy is so weird!" Kagome exclaimed as Rin gave her a run down of the past few days.

Rin shrugged.

There was a lot Kagome didn't know. Mainly anything and everything having to do with Naraku's violent out bursts. Rin wasn't sure why she had never really shared the truth with her best friend.

Embarrassment.

Yeah, that was basically it, and she did know it. As much as they had shared together through the years, the thought of telling Kagome how tortured she had been seemed embarrassing. After all, Kagome had tried to tell her to wait to get married.

But if recent developments with Sesshomaru had taught her anything, it was that she was deeply unhappy. Kagome deserved to know the truth.

"Kagome, there is more to it than just that," Rin started, watching Kagome's face.

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean? You're tired of Naraku being a dick and you have naturally become interested in a new man. I can't blame you for that, Rin."

"He's more than just a dick though," she explained, continuing with a nod from Kagome, "Naraku is abusive. He hurts me. I mean, really hurts me. Chippy didn't get hit by a car.. Naraku killed him to punish me."

Rin's tone was void of emotion and she stared down at her plate of food. Maybe the food court of the mall wasn't the best place for this discussion, but it was too late now. She had opened the proverbial can of worms and there was no going back. The silence stretched on and she finally looked up to see what Kagome may be thinking.

Kagome's head hung low, her bangs covering her normally emotive eyes.

"Kagome?" Rin ventured meekly.

"How could you not tell me?" Kagome eventually said, her voice sad and slow. "All this time and never a word. I mean, you'd mention arguing and how intense he would get but for Kami's sake, he killed your dog?"

"It was embarrassing," Rin tried to explain, "I'm sorry I never told you. I just.. blanked out on it sometimes. It was easier to pretend it wasn't happening and telling anyone was just going to remind me."

"And what about him?" Kagome questioned. "Does Sesshomaru know?"

"He's the only one who ever did know," Rin explained.

"He's Inuyasha's half brother ya know," Kagome pointed out. "The one who barely has anything to do with him and makes him feel shitty."

Rin could hear the venom in Kagome's voice and inwardly sighed. She did recall something being said about their relation to one another in the past, but she had never paid much attention to it.

"I know he can be strange, but he has been there for me. Sometimes it seems like he does things for me he may not do for other people. I don't know.." Rin trailed off, trying to explain the off beat connection she felt to the demon, "like if I say I need him, he's there every time."

Kagome stared into Rin's eyes and then burst out laughing.

Rin gave her a puzzled look and waited for an explanation.

"Well," Kagome began as her laughter trailed off, "you must be some kind of special to him then because he is definitely not the type of guy to rush to _anyone's_ aid. But Rin, be careful. You're still married. You'd be cheating.. If Naraku is as dangerous as you say then it may not be a fire you want to light. Not to mention, you're as quick to fall in love as I am. What happens when you want more and he doesn't?"

Rin grimaced. She didn't like thinking about any of those things. Not that she could ignore the fact she was married or that Sesshomaru seemed emotionally blank forever, but she certainly didn't have to focus on it now.

"For now, I just want to see what it's like being with someone else. I'll figure out the rest later," she told Kagome, cocking her head to the side, wordlessly seeking her friend's approval.

Kagome eyed her and then sighed. "I'm here either way. And if Naraku ever touches you again, you tell me, and I'll have Inuyasha kill him for you."

The young women both laughed at this, but deep down Rin felt a pang as she guiltily thought she wouldn't mind letting that come to pass.

* * *

After her confession to Kagome, Rin rushed home to get ready.

Tonight was the night. She was going over to Sesshomaru's to meet up and begin their affair. Essentially, she was getting ready to go have sex with him.

Her stomach was in knots. She felt short of breath. She slipped out of her pink bathrobe and stepped into the water of her shower, careful not to let her tightly bound hair get wet.

She thought back to the past week and gave a flustered sigh. She and Naraku had partially made up, though the distance she had maintained hadn't gone unnoticed by him. But every time he asked Rin if something was wrong she was quick to assure him everything was just fine.

She felt the guilt creep again and she attempted to shove it back down into her stomach. He was an abusive psycho she reminded herself, but deep down she knew what she was doing was wrong.

Divorce.

That's what she needed to do. But how could she? She was really just trapped. To leave seemed impossible. She had no job or means to support herself at all. She couldn't just move back in with Kagome and her family.

Rin stepped out of the shower and stared at the reflection in the foggy mirror. She dried herself and let her hair down, shaking it out and letting the loose curls fall down her back, just a few inches above her tail bone.

The next forty-five minutes consisted of Rin attempting to do the best make up job of all time. Doing her mascara and making her thick lashes as long as possible claimed twenty of the forty-five minutes alone.

Once she was satisfied by her dark eyes and pink tinted lips she pulled on her lacy black bra and it's matching thong. Next came her tight grey sweater dress and leather boots. It was the beginning of fall and she hoped she wouldn't look strange in black boots so early in the season.

But she decided she didn't care either way, tonight was about her feeling sexy and beautiful. She needed to know another man could want her.

With one last look in the mirror, Rin felt the excitement wash over her, along with the nauseating nerves.

A fifteen minute drive separated her from her new sex life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I have been so MIA guys. Life has a way of catching up with you and not letting you go.**

Panic.

That was all Rin felt as she slowly pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway.

At some point over the years he had moved from his previous home to a new one. It was larger, grander, and even more stunning than the first. The walls were dark, grey stone with a black tinged wood framing the windows and doorways. The sidewalk was lined by shining white rocks and near the end of the walkway were perfectly pruned rose bushes.

At this point she considered gunning the car and speeding away before he never knew she was there. But the curiosity looming deep inside her propelled her forward into the wide part of the driveway. She placed the car in park and did one last make up check in the small mirror above her. There was no turning back now as the demons sensitive ears had most likely picked up on the sound of the engine as she pulled closer to the house.

She opened the car door and stepped out onto the driveway, uncomfortably readjusting her tight dress. Her heels tapped on the sidewalk and she suddenly wished she had worn some more comfortable shoes than high heeled black boots. Her hand reached out but before she could push the doorbell, the door open.

Rin stepped back in surprise, looking from one side of the doorway to the other. No one was there.

An awkward cough brought her attention a few feet lower and she noticed a small green imp holding the door open, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Well woman, are you coming in or not?" he croaked rudely.

Taken aback, Rin nodded silently, eyeing the little creature as she stepped into the entrance hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the drawing room, follow me," the toad ordered, turning left and walking down a long hall.

"Uh yes, thank you.. I'm sorry what is your name?" she asked him, trying to seem polite. Truth be told, the small demon's presence had really caught her off guard.

"If you must know, I'm Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant, Jaken. I handle all of his Lord's affairs, including apparently, letting humans into our wonderful home," at this Jaken sighed as if deeply troubled.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Master Jaken," Rin responded, including a bright smile with her words.

Before she could say anything else they had come to the drawing room. Rin turned to thank Jaken but he had already turned away and was now scooting down the hallway mumbling something about silly human girls.

Rin watched him go with a roll of her eyes. So he was one of_ those _demons.

"Rin," a deep baritone voice beckoned her attention.

Rin turned to look at the owner of the voice and had to steady herself for a moment as the sight of him made her feel unsteady. His hair was perfect as usual and he wore a very well tailored grey suit with a royal blue tie. He reclined leisurely on what Rin could only assume was an extremely expensive black leather couch.

"How are you this evening?" he questioned, raising his brow a bit.

Her face flushed immediately once she realize she had just been staring at him for long than thirty seconds.

"I'm ok," she stammered, quickly losing all ability to speak.

Sesshomaru stood and went over to a small bar area in the corner of the room. Rin watched him pour a few different liquids into a glass with ice before he extended his arm out towards her, motioning for her to take the cocktail.

"Thank you," she whispered demurely, and immediately took a sip.

Alcohol was just what she needed to shake this shyness off and get the rest of the night moving.

Warmth pooled in her stomach and she felt her tense muscles loosen immediately. Feeling slightly less strained she gave Sesshomaru a smile.

"Your new house is just lovely, my Lord. Tour?" she asked, hoping he would catch on to what she meant.

Sesshomaru nodded and led her through the doorway back into the long hall. Near the entrance stood a very wide beautiful staircase that Rin had been completely oblivious to before. The banisters were gold and the wooden stairs were made of the same black wood that trimmed the home.

The demon continued up the staircase to the second floor. Rin glanced from side to side noting the large amount of doors that lined the hallway they now toured. Sesshomaru stopped at the end of the hall in front of two huge french doors. Rin could only assume this would be his room.

He pushed the doors open and motioned for her to step in first. His room was covered in paintings of various Inuyokai during wars and battles from over the centuries. His bed was huge with red bedding that had gold trim.

Rin immediately walked over to his bed and allowed herself to fall within its plush blankets and pillows, sighing heavily as she did so. She waited a moment before popping back up. Her eyes immediately met Sesshomaru's. The amber orbs searched hers and seemed confused by her behavior.

The girl laughed a childish laugh and motioned for the yokai to sit next to her on his bed. He obliged, sitting a few inches next to her on the left.

"I'm nervous. I'm scared," Rin admitted to him, a blush creeping on her face, causing her to look down and away from him.

"Why?" the great lord questioned.

Rin blinked. Should the answer not be obvious?

"It's been a long time since I've been with anyone else..." she trailed off briefly, "and I'm afraid you won't like me. Or I won't be good. That I'm not pretty enough for you. I'm sure you've been with some gorgeous women and then here I am.." she finished lamely.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Did this Sesshomaru not invite you over tonight? Did he not kiss you when you asked him too?" with this question the demon looked slightly miffed.

Afraid she had angered him, Rin quickly shook her head.

"I know, I know. It's just so.." she wasn't sure how to describe it. Instead she scooted closer to Sesshomaru, putting her arms around his muscular, pale neck, and leaned in towards his lips.

The kiss started softly, their lips grazing slightly, but deepened as Sesshomaru flicked his tongue across her lips.

A fire lit inside Rin that she had not experience in.. well ever. It started in the pit of her stomach but it traveled lower the longer they kissed. She nudged the man's shoulder gently, signaling for him to fall back. As he let his body fall downward Rin attempted to straddle him, but instead of allowing her control, Sesshomaru gripped her small body and flipped them.

His weight rested on her only a little, as he propped himself up with his arm. He resumed kissing her as she spread her legs open further, her sweater dress rising high on her thighs, exposing the black thong covering her below. She pushed her hips upward, grinding into him. She did not feel his hardness, but could feel it beginning. She inwardly shrugged figuring it took more for him to get turned on.

Her thoughts were cut short as he met her thrusts. The fire inside her grew with each hit against her sensitive area. Rin could feel the orgasm building up and as she came she gripped onto his neck tightly, wanting to feel his embrace.

Still in a haze, she looked up at him through hooded eyes. He smirked at her and rolled to her side, obviously pleased with himself.

Rin blinked in confusion.

"Sesshomaru.. what about you?" she asked.

"When the time is right," he replied, offering no further explanation.

"But..." Rin began, wanting to argue, but he held his hand up to her, stopping her before she could inquire further.

Feeling defeated Rin laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru ran his hands through her hair and before she knew it, she had drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The day was cold and cloudy, with small drops of rain sprinkling the earth periodically. Rin stared out the window of her bedroom, wishing time could move faster.

Naraku was showering and would be dressing in his usual work clothes in just a few minutes. He'd then leave the house and as soon as he left, Rin planned to as well. She was plotting against him and he was currently clueless.

After her first night with Sesshomaru last week, Rin had awoken from her slumber to find him holding her tightly. When they said goodbye and she arrived home, she immediately called Kagome.

"I want a divorce," Rin admitted without any hesitation.

"Good," came Kagome's quick response. "I didn't want to be a jerk the other day when you told me everything so I kept my mouth shut, but Naraku's an ass for all he's done to you. Why divorce? Just let Inuyasha or Sesshomaru handle him," Kagome finished with venom dripping thickly in her words.

Rin paused before responding to the suggestion. But she hastily dismissed that idea.

"No, Kagome. Sesshomaru is a powerful man. Prestigious. He can't be mixed up in the murder of another demon. Neither can Inuyasha. They both work for their father and hold high positions in the company. I want to do this right. The legal way," Rin finished, hoping the explanation was enough for her dearest friend.

"At least take him for all he's got?" Kagome asked, uncertain if even this would be acceptable to Rin.

A fear crept into Rin just thinking about this. She had felt strong just the moment before but now her resolve faltered. Naraku would go into a psychotic rage. He'd break everything they owned to spite her. He might try to harm her. Even if she avoided him and stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, he could still get to her. The panic made her throat feel swollen and she wanted to hide and forget this was her life.

No.

She had to do this. But she wouldn't take him for all he had.

"I could do that. However, it will hurt more than help. Naraku has a hold on me Kagome. I can't explain it. He's tortured me. Belittled me. Told me and I was nothing and treated me as such. On the other hand, he bought me flowers and tried to be romantic. He always apologized and then made me the bad guy. For so long I told myself it really was me. In the midst of it I'd tell myself it wasn't and I knew with clarity it was only him who was sick and unstable. Then he'd come around, with his apologies and manipulation and I questioned all of the things I was so sure about. Suddenly I could see how it might be me too. He made me question my sanity. Even now, making this decision, I feel so terrified. A weight is on my shoulders and it's crushing me. I feel like I can't breathe. I don't want a long drawn out battle. Because he will battle me, in every regard. He can have the car, the house, and everything else. I may have to stay with you for awhile if it's okay. I need to find a job first, before we start any of this process. I don't want to feel like a charity case and I don't want anyone's pity. I'll work and contribute as much as I can until I can get back onto my feet," Rin finished her long answer with a heavy sigh and a deep breath back in as she waited for her best friend's response.

"I can't imagine, Rin. I really can't. I've never been made to feel the way you're describing and it hurts me thinking that this has all been done to you. All I know is that I will do whatever it takes to make sure you have a good support system in me and Inuyasha. Stay with us as long as you need. And if it helps, I think the company is hiring for some lower level positions, call center type stuff. You should ask Sesshomaru about it," Kagome offered brightly.

Rin smiled slightly into the phone, feeling the genuineness of Kagome's tone.

"Actually, if you don't mind, can you ask Inuyasha about it? I know Sesshomaru is willing to help but I'd really like to keep him as far away from stuff like that as possible. If Naraku finds out that we have been seeing each other it will be more issues. I want this to be simple and quick," Rin explained.

"That makes sense," Kagome agreed quickly," but what if he tries to draw the divorce out?"

"I'm going to try and make it so he can't. I'll give him everything I have to give, which isn't much. But without anything to fight over he will have no choice but to agree to the terms and sign," Rin said hopefully.

But she wasn't feeling very hopeful. Naraku was a dark soul and she didn't doubt for a moment he'd make her life even more miserable than it already was at the moment.

The squeak of the faucet in the shower turning off brought Rin's attention back to the present. Her heart sped up as her husband appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and watched as she folded laundry.

"Damn, a lot of your clothes to put away, huh?" he quipped, slightly shaking his head.

"Yeah I've gotten a little behind on laundry," Rin replied with a laugh.

"Well considering you just lounge at home all day I'd think you'd be able to do a little better," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Rin bit her tongue to physically keep herself from spitting out a fresh retort. No, she told herself. Save it.

She watched Naraku dress for the day and gave a fake smile when he came to give her a goodbye hug.

"Well have a good one Rin. Try to get some house work done and I'll be looking forward to dinner when I get back," he told her, while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rin simply nodded, not bothering to give him a real response. He gave a wave and headed out the bedroom door and down the stairs. His wife eagerly held her breath until she heard the garage door open. She ran to her bedroom window and watched his car back out of the driveway and onto the street.

A lump formed in her throat but she pushed it aside and quickly got to work.

She easily pulled her large suitcase from under the bed and smirked at the 'laundry' on the bed. Luckily her plan worked and her little midday 'chore' had saved her an hours worth of packing. She placed the already folded clothes inside the brown, square luggage and clicked it shut, latching it securely.

Inside another suitcase she had already packed, sat a few of her most treasured items, including an irreplaceable quilt her mother and grandmother had made together during her mother's childhood. Her large backpack contained all of the shoes she knew she couldn't go without. only six of her twelve pairs.

Rin dressed herself in comfortable black yoga skinny pants, an over-sized pink sweater, and some black yoga flats. She shouldered the backpack full of shoes and gripped her two suitcases.

She struggled downstairs to the front door, setting the luggage down heavily. Maybe she had brought a little bit too much.

The front door opened and in the doorway stood Sesshomaru, ready to help her over to Kagome's. Her new job would start next week in one of the departments Inuyasha was in charge of at his company. He had hired her instantly, without even an interview, for a receptionist job. It was simple, but it was a start.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes full of concern, at least Rin thought she saw concern anyway.

"More than ever," she replied, and stepped out of the door of the home she shared with Naraku for the last time.

**A/N: Vampireinu95 thank you for helping to inspire this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block but your review helped steer me. Unfortunately, it is true to real life. This story is based on my own experiences. People tend to shrug news like that off, almost like it must not be as bad as you're saying. And in a way, you convince yourself its not. I'm hoping Rin's thoughts can show the mindset an abuser can put the one they abuse into. You want to escape but you feel so powerless. **

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews everyone**!


	8. Chapter 8

Rin stood in the shower of her new home and shivered despite the hot water sprinkling her back. She leaned against the sidewall almost wishing she could drown herself in the tiny shower stall.

It had been one week.

At first she had felt free as Sesshomaru drove her to Kagome's apartment. She smiled happily and had cracked a few jokes to the silver hair demon, who had simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She felt even more free as Kagome helped her unpack and set up her new room. It was a little small, especially when she was used to having an entire house to herself, but it was HERS.

Relief flooded her when she realized she could actually hang pictures up on the walls without worrying about them getting smashed to pieces in one of her husband's fits of rage. Relief flooded her when she realized she could go in the kitchen without looking warily at the knives. Relief flooded her when she realized she could give the person she lived with a piece of her mind (at least when she deserved it) without getting physically harmed in return.

But the relief was short lived.

This morning, on her very first day of work, Rin had been woken up to a loud banging on the door. Loud noises, yelling, etc really affected her so she had shot up immediately upon hearing the sounds of fists upon the door. When she walked into the hallway, Kagome had already gotten out of bed and was a few steps in front of her.

Rin's neck felt sweaty, her stomach in knots, every fiber of her being on edge.

As Kagome reached the front door, the banging stopped. Placing her eye to the peephole, she stood there silently, gazing into the hallway.

"I don't see anything.. or anyone," she commented, pulling away from the white door and glancing back to Rin.

When Kagome started to place her hand on the brass knob, Rin sprinted forward with a shushed, "NO!"

Her friend pulled her hand back and looked incredulously at the dark haired woman, who had now developed a slight glisten from the nervous sweats.

"Well, then what should I do Rin?" Kagome asked, a slight annoyance in her voice, "Someone was banging on the door like a madman. Maybe they need help? Maybe they have a really important package to give me. Who knows, but I'd like to find out."

Rin shot her a dark look, "Or maybe, it's Naraku," she breathed out. "Maybe he's off to the side of the door, waiting for ME to open it and attack me."

Kagome's eye immediately looked sad and she reached for her best friend's hand. Rin looked down in embarrassment. It was extremely disturbing to her that this was her mental state.

"Well okay,"Kagome said, offering an encouraging smile. "It's okay to worry about that Rin, after all you've been through I'm sure it's normal. What if we call Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and see if one of them can come over and check the area as they come inside?"

"I don't want to bother th-" Rin started, shaking her head.

"Too bad," Kagome cut in, who already had her phone in hand, having been ready to dial 911. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would drop everything for me, especially since he damn near lives here anyway and from what you've told me Sesshomaru would do the same for you."

Rin listened to Kagome explain the mornings events to Inuyasha and could hear his gruff voice responding to the story as it was explained. When Kagome mentioned Sesshomaru there was a brief pause before Inuyasha answered. Kagome replied with a quick "okay thanks" before hanging the phone up and turning back to Rin.

"Inuyasha said they will both come over. As much as they may not get along, Inuyasha doesn't want him to be pissed if he isn't included in something involving you," Kagome explained with a laugh.

"Hm, that may be true. I mean, he's helped me a lot and seems to care but I just can't tell where he stands with me sometimes," Rin replied, shaking her head.

Both demons arrived at the same time, knocking gently on the door. When Kagome let them in, Inuyasha looked somber while Sesshomaru wore his usual bored look. He held a long white envelope in his hands with a thick appearance.

"Everything looks good in the surrounding area, but this was taped to the door," he explained, jerking his thumb towards the envelope Sesshomaru held.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes met Rin's as he held the envelope out towards her. It bore her name, written in Naraku's sprawling handwriting. Rin immediately took a step back, fear gripping her. She could only imagine what was inside.

Rin took the envelope from her new lover (or maybe just intended lover as they still had not done much of anything) and opened it softly. She let her eyes scan the four page letter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her three companions watched her, none of them wanting to break the silence.

When she was finished she simply folded the pages back up and stuffed them inside the envelope. Rin turned from her friends, needing a moment to think.

"Well?" Inuyasha finally inquired, only voicing the question on everyone else's mind.

The woman turned back to them, having gained more of her composure. "It's basically just a long letter from him," she explained. "He's mad, obviously. Really mad. At first he apologized about the dog, he says he figures that must be what set all this into motion but that otherwise he's been nothing but a wonderful husband to me and I am cruel to treat him in this way. But as the letter continues he gets meaner.. nastier. He said some really.. fucked up stuff."

"Uhm.. okay.. like what exactly, Rin?" Kagome questioned, taking a step towards her friend, resting her hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin sighed, not even wanting to repeat his words out loud, but deciding she'd prefer that to letting them read the letter, she responded.

"Basically saying I'm a worthless bitch. That I've caused him so much pain and suffering. He says my family deserved to die for bringing such a slutty whore into the world. That he hopes they suffered a painful and gory death. He says if I don't come back that I will suffer the same fate, he can promise it."

At this point, she turned away again, not even wanting to see anyone's reaction to these disturbing words that had been said to her. But within seconds she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, letting some of her tears finally fall.

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to reflect on this morning anymore and instead focused on the hot water falling down her back again. There had been a few suggestions thrown around, mostly by Kagome and Inuyasha. Call the police? Rin had refused. Let the guys handle him? Rin insisted that wouldn't be helpful.

Sesshomaru had watched and listened to her intently before making sure it was truly what she wanted. She had simply nodded before saying she needed to get to her first day of work. Both men had insisted she didn't need to come in today but Rin simply insisted back that she needed to get out and get her mind off things.

Rin gripped her heaving chest, tight with fear and anxiety, before turning the water off.

Yes, the relief had been short lived indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews and messages. Sometimes I lack inspiration but the kind words have definitely been helping. My goal in this story is obviously for some good Rin/Sess lovin, but also to highlight the roller coaster of emotions that can come with surviving abuse and trying to get back on your feet and feel free and happy again.**

Despite the extremely rocky and emotionally draining start to her day, Rin had managed to get to work on time and start her receptionist duties. The demon she was now receptionist for was hardly acknowledging her and seemed to be miffed that Inuyasha had stuck him with a weak human girl.

But Rin didn't care. Her desk was a rich mahogany and when she arrived her office chair was a plum purple and extremely comfortable. She had a feeling that it was not the original chair but rather a gift from Sesshomaru. She decided to ask him about it later when she caught up to him. For now she was answering phone calls and making appointments for Mr. Tasuki. From what Rin could surmise he was a good bit down on the totem pole of the company, but still handled somewhat important financial clients.

By lunchtime she felt very settled into her new work space. In between phone calls and making copies she was making plans on what to bring tomorrow to really make the desk feel like her own special space. Some pink office caddies and pictures of she and Kagome would make it even better. When her phone buzzed she felt startled and nervous for a moment until she picked the device up and saw Sesshomaru's name on the screen.

Butterflies erupted into her stomach. He had never really been the texting type. But as she opened the message she rolled her eyes a bit. It was short and simple, just the way Sesshomaru treated everything in his life, at least from what she could tell.

_'Are you well?' _the text read.

Rin sighed. Was she doing well on her first day or doing well after that nightmare this morning? At least work was going well but she really didn't want to think about Naraku or what she was going to do about him. Or what he may be planning to do about her.

She needed some fun. Maybe a couple drinks. Maybe no drinks. Maybe a relaxing spa day. Or a loud concert to drown out her constant anxious thoughts.

Or maybe a date?

Now that the thought had occurred in her mind she wondered if Sesshomaru would be up for it. He kept saying he did not date, but one singular date while they were being.. whatever they were being.. wouldn't hurt right?

Rin decided to take her lunch break and call Sesshomaru while she sat in the break room and ate her turkey sandwich. While she was now employed by the same company it wasn't as if their offices were close together, the building was huge and she was sure she would hardly ever run into him.

Her lunch now displayed on the table before her, she picked up her phone, feeling incredibly nervous about asking Sesshomaru to take her on a date. But she felt strongly about this being something that would be good for her so she placed the nerves to the side and dialed anyway. The phone rang once... twice.. and on the third ring Rin caught white hair from the corner of her eye.

"Hello," a baritone voice said, startling her for a moment.

The phone continued to ring as her raven haired head shot up. The demon was dressed in his usual black suit with a deep red shirt and a gold tie to match.

"Sesshomaru?!" she nearly yelled, "what are you doing here? I thought that you worked on a completely different floor, way far away from me?"

Sesshomaru shrugged,"I happened to be passing through," he explained.

When he reached for her head Rin assumed he was going to brush her hair from her face but instead his hand extended to her ear and plucked her phone from her. She blushed as she realized she had been sitting there the entire time still on the phone with his voicemail.

The man raised an eyebrow at her as he hit the end call button and handed her iPhone back to her with a smirk.

Rin smiled at him. Not one of her smiles reserved for friends but a real, right into the windows of her soul, kind of smile. He made her laugh, even though he never seemed to be trying to on purpose. She wondered if he would ever become that way with her. Rin would love nothing more than for him to want to see her smile and laugh as carefree as she once had when they first met. But so much had changed since then.

"Well while you're here," she began, nervously twirling her flowing dark hair between her fingers, "I wanted to ask you something." Rin remained seated as Sesshomaru towered over her.

He raised his head slightly, saying nothing in return, silently signaling for Rin to move forward with what she wanted to say.

"So I was thinking, I really need some fun. Something to take my mind off of.. well.. everything. I think it would be really fun if maybe we went somewhere… together. Maybe a movie?" she rushed the words out breathlessly, her eyes cast down on the ground.

Why was she feeling so nervous about this?

When the silence continued after her breathless explanation of what she wanted to do, Rin felt a slight panic and decided to look up. Sesshomaru stood there, motionless, with his hands in his pockets. He looked as though he was in deep thought. But Rin's nerves got the best of her and she didn't care if he was in deep thought. An answer was needed.

Rin popped her mouth open, starting to feel annoyed at his lack of response, ready to break the silence. But before she could he finally spoke.

"I do not date and I do not like the movies. Too many loud, obnoxious idiots," he said, looking to Rin's face.

She didn't bother to hide the disappointment as she stood up from her seat to face him.

"That's dumb," she stated point blank.

Sesshomaru looked taken slightly aback, but tried to keep his face stoic. When he once again did not respond, Rin struggled to reign in her annoyance.

"Really?" she questioned in exasperation. "Fine, I'll find someone else to go with."

Rin turned to the table to gather up her lunch and purse, anger bubbling inside her but she wasn't even sure why. So the guy didn't want to go to a movie with her, big deal.

She stepped past him, ready to walk through the doorway but she decided to get the last word in.

"You know, all we do is lie around your house and watch TV and movies together anyway. This whole thing started as a friends with benefits type of deal and I'm not feeling very sexually benefited so what's the point?" she half yelled, before realizing she should probably keep her voice down. With a lower volume and hushed tone she continued, "I just thought maybe we could go hang out and do something a little more exciting. I'm scared and I'm tired and I'm struggling," she finished.

Feeling she had nothing more to say she left Sesshomaru standing there. Without glancing back she was sure he probably had the same calm, blank expression on his face that he was always did.

By the time she sat back down at her desk she was completely second guessing herself. Her outburst felt totally uncalled for and she probably looked like an emotionally unbalanced psycho. She kicked herself mentally for the remainder of the day. Sesshomaru was probably furious at her for lashing out at him like that. But what she had said was true, especially the last part. She really was scared and struggling. All she wanted was to feel like a normal, happy woman again by doing some normal woman stuff.

When the clock hit five Rin was so thankful to be able to go home. Her first day had gone pretty well besides her outburst with Sesshomaru. She gathered her things and walked to the elevator, eager to drink some wine and complain to Kagome about her man troubles.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in, still lost in her own mind. But a subtle movement beside her caused her to finally look up at her surroundings.

Rin all but jumped back, surprised by none other than the very demon she was lost in her own thoughts over. Before Rin could say anything to him, he stepped in front of her and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. His lips crashed down onto hers and he placed his hands on either side of her head.

Still shocked from the suddenness of their encounter, Rin could feel her stomach growing hot and the feeling spreading lower and lower. She placed her hands on Sesshomaru's chest and kissed him back as hard as she could.

But the moment was short lived as the elevator began slowing down. The man pulled away, leaving Rin feeling disheveled.

"Would you like to go to a movie with this Sesshomaru on Friday?" he asked as the doors opened.

Rin didn't hide her surprise as he took a step from the elevator. He looked at her expectantly, waiting on her to follow him, but Rin felt frozen.

As the doors started to close Rin finally snapped out of it.

"Uhm, yes!" she called, just in time for the doors to shut Sesshomaru out of her view.


End file.
